Insert cool title here
by C.paz
Summary: Wade no ha llamado en una semana y Peter entra en pánico. UA sin poderes. Traducción.


**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente nada me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel, Disney, Fox, Sony y quienes sean los dueños legales de sus derechos. Aquí solo son utilizados para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

 **Nota Traductora:** La historia original está en inglés, es de **ThansIllPass** , la autora ya no publica en FF, pero en su bio da permiso para traducir todas sus historias (trabajo en el que estoy).

xxx

 **Insert cool title here**

Peter ha revisado su teléfono seis veces durante la última hora. Aún no hay señales de Wade. Hace casi una semana se fue por un trabajo y no ha llamado. Peter sabe que no podría llamar él, bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque podría meter a Wade en serios problemas. Todo lo que _puede_ hacer es esperar. Su estómago se retuerce y no puede evitar que patéticos sollozos escapen de su boca. Sus ojos arden y le es difícil respirar. ¿Y si está herido? ¿Y si está muerto? En su rubro eso era más posible de lo que a Peter le gustaría admitir.

-Sr. Jameson, me iré temprano a casa, no me siento bien.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, Parker! ¡Aún no tengo esas fotos que te pedí hace tres días! ¡Si sales de por esa puerta estás despedido, definitivamente!

Peter no se molestó en disculparse, explicar ni argumentar. Solo quería salir del edificio. No podía respirar. Terminó en la azotea del _Daily Bugle_. Tomó su celular y buscó el número de Weasel con dedos temblorosos.

-¿Qué?-. Escuchó la voz de Weasel luego de cuatro tonos. Para ser honesto, a Peter le sorprendió que siquiera le contestara.

-Hey, Weasel, es- es Peter. Peter Parker, Wade es mi…

- _Novio_ , lo recuerdo. ¿Qué quieres?

Weasel sonaba aburrido, pero también irritado. Peter se encogió de hombros. _Sabe_ que no le cae bien a Weasel. Aunque Peter nunca ha dicho nada sobre el trabajo de Wade, tampoco es que salte de felicidad por este. Sospecha que Weasel no confía en su amor incondicional por Wade y solo espera el día que lo haga elegir entre él o su trabajo. Probablemente ha practicado todas las variantes de _te lo dije_ frente al espejo. Peter respiró hondo, en verdad que no tiene tiempo para esto.

-Solo quería saber si has sabido algo de Wade últimamente. Ha… Ha pasado casi una semana desde que salió por un trabajo y ¿Estoy preocupado? Desesperado, realmente. Wade es pegajoso y algo agresivo ¿Sabes? Se queja por horas antes de irse, tenemos suficiente sexo como para que aguante el tiempo que no está, y me llama más que mi tía May con un mal día, y ahora él no…

-Sí, bueno, eso es genial, viejo, en serio estoy feliz por ustedes, pero no quería saber ese tipo de información.

Weasel suspira exasperadamente, y Peter traga de manera audible. Asiente frenéticamente a pesar que Weasel no lo puede ver. Quiere que Weasel le diga que Wade llamó, escribió, mandó una paloma, _algo_. Vuelve a sentirse enfermo.

-¿Y? –. Le presiona.

-Lo siento, viejo, pero tampoco he oído de él. No estamos en buenos términos ahora. A veces sucede. ¿Intentaste con Bob? Wade suele buscarlo por ayuda. Y… trata de no preocuparte demasiado-. Peter casi podía _oír_ a Weasel estremecerse por su intento de consuelo. –No creo que lo entiendas, pero Wade sabe cómo cuidarse. Es bueno en lo que hace. Llama a Bob si quieres, pero… sí. Tengo que irme. Adiós, viejo.

Peter maldijo y marcó el número de Bob. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de entrar en pánico, porque Bob le contestó al primer tono.

-¡¿Señor Parker?! – Gritó Bob. Fue tan repentino que todo lo que Peter pudo hacer fue hacer alguna clase de sonido afirmativo. –Lo siento, Sr. Parker, ¡No pude contactarme antes! Antes que se fuera, el Sr. Wilson nos llamó asquerosos pervertidos y eliminó su número de nuestros teléfonos. Y en el periódico que usted trabaja, el horrible y gritón hombre nos dijo que nunca volviéramos a llamar preguntando por usted porque lo va a despedir ayer. ¿Cómo alguien con esa gramática puede _dirigir_ un periódico?

Peter rio involuntariamente, Así que por eso Weasel le había contestado. Claro que Wade haría eso, como el idiota sobreprotector y posesivo que es. Un idiota que no lo ha llamado en una semana. Un idiota que podría estar herido en cualquier lugar, solo. Un idiota que podría incluso estar…

-Bob, creo que Wade está muerto-. Soltó Peter, incapaz de seguir escondiendo su histeria. –Y necesito que me digas que no. Tienes que decirme que está vivo, y que te llamó a ti porque también eliminó mi número de su teléfono porque es un completo imbécil y…- Un violento sollozo escapó de los labios de Peter. –Bob, por favor…

-El Sr. Wilson me llamó hace cuatro días-. Peter soltó un suspiro que no sabía que contenía. Sintió lágrimas de alivio acumularse en sus ojos. –Me dijo que tuvo algunas dificultades, y… que le dijera que no eliminó su número a propósito, y que puede quedarse con su Bea Arthur Ultimate Collection. No ha habido contado desde entonces.

Le tomó un tiempo a Peter entender qué estaba diciendo Bob. A penas podía oírse a sí mismo por sobre el pitido en su cabeza. Terminó la llamada sin decir nada. No tiene idea de cómo terminó en su cama y no desmayado en la acera frente al Daily Bugle. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando antes de dormirse.

•••

Peter sintió su cama hundirse bajo el peso de alguien y, medio dormido, sonrió alegremente y susurró el nombre de Wade. Pero luego recordó. Wade estaba muerto. Su Wade, el que quería estar quirúrgicamente unido a Peter, pero quien, _por ningún motivo_ , regalaría su Bea Arthur Ultimate Collection. Escondió su rostro en la almohada y dejó escapar un sollozo entrecortado.

-Hey, hey, Petey, ¿Por qué estás llorando, baby boy? – Escuchó la voz de Wade.

Salió de la cama en un parpadeo, encendiendo las luces. Wade estaba sentado en su cama, cubierto de sangre y mugre. Se veía tan cansado bajo sus cicatrices, tan viejo. Cubrió sus ojos de la luz y le pidió a Peter que las apagara.

-Estás vivo-. Susurró Peter, incrédulo, como una acusación.

-¿Lo… siento? – Wade estaba claramente confuso, entrecerrando los ojos para intentar ver a Peter. – Peter, ¿Estás bien?

Peter caminó hasta Wade y se paró entre sus piernas. Las manos de Wade buscaron sus caderas, pero antes que pudiera alcanzarlas, Peter golpeó tan fuerte la cara de Wade, que su mano dolió.

-Imbécil.

Wade se tocaba la mejilla, la boca abierta. Lucía tan herido y confundido, y algo se oprimió en el pecho de Peter. Tomó la cara de Wade en sus manos, puso una rodilla entre sus piernas, y besó tan suavemente sus labios que apenas lo sintió. Wade soltó un quejido desde el fondo de su garganta y fue todo lo que necesitó Peter para repartir besos por todo el rostro de Wade. Podía sentir sus propias lágrimas en sus labios, y las manos de Wade recorrer sus costados.

-Te extrañé tanto, tanto-. Murmuró entre besos.

Wade gimió, levantó a Peter y lo recostó en la cama. Inmediatamente cubrió el cuerpo de Peter con el suyo y escondió su cara en la curva del cuello. Peter se aferró a su espalda e intentó controlar su respiración.

-Te extrañé tanto, Petey. No te imaginas. No podía llamarte, no podía oír tu voz, pensé que moría…

-También pensé que estabas muerto…

Wade resopló, el idiota. Peter le golpeteó el omóplato.

-No es gracioso, Wade. Aún no estás perdonado.

-No es mi culpa que seas tonto.

Esta vez el golpe fue un poco más fuerte. Wade rio.

-¿Yo soy tonto? No fui yo quien borró el número de su novio. Además, ¿Bea Arthur Ultimate Collection, Wade? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo podría _no_ pensar que era tu última voluntad? ¡Es Bea Arthur!

-Sí, eso fue bastante estúpido, por eso pensé que BAUC podría ser una buena oferta de paz.

Peter cerró los ojos y se abrazó más fuerte a la espalda de Wade. Nunca se había sentido más aliviado en su vida. Quería reírse se sí mismo, ahora notaba lo ridículo que fue. Por otra parte, sabía cuán _no_ ridículo fue. Podría pasar. Algún día. Un día Wade podría simplemente no regresar. Apretó aún más sus ojos y el abrazo, no importándole si rompía las costillas de Wade.

-Lamento haberte golpeado-. Susurró.

-Lamento haber borrado accidentalmente tu número-. Respondió Wade. –Debería haberlo memorizado.

-Ni siquiera puedes memorizar nuestra dirección, pero podrías tatuártelo en la muñeca.

Wade rio, enviando agradables escalofríos por el cuerpo de Peter. Recorrió con sus manos las sucia chaqueta de Wade y recordó lo asqueroso que estaba Wade en ese momento.

-Ugh, asco. Quítate la ropa-. Dijo con una mueca que hizo ronronear a Wade. –Oh, ni siquiera lo pienses antes de bañarte.

-¿Me quieres acompañar?

Peter podía sentir a Wade sonreír contra su cuello. No puedo evitar sonreír de vuelta, besando la coronilla contraria. Wade suspiró profundo, como si un peso insoportable al fin cayera de sus hombros.

-Te extrañé, Peter.

-Te extrañé, también, Wade.

-Te amo.

-Te amo, también.

-No, creo que no entiendes, te amo, como… más que a los tacos, Petey.

-Ese es un sentimiento bastante profundo. Tengo que admitirlo-. Peter rio y acarició suavemente el cuello de Wade.

Wade levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Peter, como si buscara algo.

-No, eso tampoco es cierto-. Murmuró pensativo. Peter tragó, inexplicablemente nervioso. –Te amo más que a Bea Arthur.

Peter pudo sentir sus ojos agrandándose. Y, sin poder evitarlo, luego comenzó a reír relajado. Reía por lo ridículo de la confesión, y por la pura felicidad de tener a Wade de vuelta. Rio y rio, y besó el ceño de Wade. Finalmente, se alejó y miró a los ojos de Wade, sonriendo.

-También te amo más que a la vida misma.

xxx

Está traducida a primera vista, la fui leyendo mientras la traducía, así que en verdad no sé si habrán muchos errores en la gramática española, espero que no.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
